IIIIV
by Wolf Finatic
Summary: Hertai was a young 15 year old Jedi sent on a mision to prove his worth to the council before the release of Order 66. But this happeneing and his brother appearing may change the outcome of th fate of the jedi, but how? And his purpose and past...?


1 Transaction of Order 66

(I own nothing of Star Wars)

A long long time ago in a galaxy far, far away...

Star Wars

Episode III. IV

REVENGE OF THE SITH

With the actions of Anakin Skywalker turning him to the Dark Side. The Galactic Empire begins its takeover of the Republic. With a soon approach of Order 66; which was to annihilate the Jedi, the fall seems inevitable...

An armada of Clones led by Yoda's hidden Apprentice, have heard of the Order and have seen the side for it. As the war begins its close, their final mission is to destroy the major Droid Armada Factory on Iwashi. With this, the plan to save the Jedi has been set, but only to them..not Yoda...

Yoda's apprentice; Hertai, has been set to lead the armada. As they approach the factory, the time for Order 66 to activate is soon. The final Plan to Save the Jedi must be executed, to bring peace to the Galaxy...

Above the foggy skies of the planet. Swamps and marshes hang from the planet as a rusty droid factory bulges from the deep fog. Above in space Six of the large Republic Star Destroyers drop air carriers and small ships, carrying auto-tanks and other assault vehicles. On board the last one, the ships maintain above the atmosphere. A cloaked Jedi in clone armor, stands before an elite squad of clones (One with red details, then the others have blue). "Once we get into a breathable area, we will drop from the ships into the skies until we hit 2,000 feet, then we will board our ships again and launch our invisible assault on the factory."

He steps onto the air carrier as the doors close. The leader of the squad grabs his shoulder. "But general, how could we drop over 50,000 feet than land on the ships without getting detected or killed?" Without pause he turns around and glares through his mask. "We will land on the carriers (the ships you see in the movie with the two gun pods at the front). Then once we stir up the trouble, the destroyers will move in and we will destroy the factory." He boards the carrier and broadcasts the plan to the other ships ready to launch. "We still need a fleet to stay if ships come." The doors close and the ships break into the atmosphere.

As they enter the breathable areas, the doors open and hundreds of clone troops pour out of the ship with jet packs. Ships speed down until the fire from jet-packs light up in the murky fog and land inside the ship. "Phase one complete. Launch the full frontal assault." The transmission pulls across the army as fire rains down from the sky onto the factory, where droids pour out to defend the factory. Clones pour out of the ships and tear fire as the droid lines begin to fall. As the clones touch down, Droidekas' roll out of the large bulky door and open fire. Clones begin to fall as more Droidekas' pour from the door.

Auto-Tanks appear and open fire as clones with Gatling guns (laser) and missile launchers touch down and hop up on jetpacks and begin to mow down the ever growing droid armada. Droid vehicles appear until a Star Destroyer touches land as more vehicles and clones pour out of the ship and flood the area. Laser fire and vehicles flood the open marsh until the carrier lands and a curdling scream. As the droids enter the marsh. Tentacles launch from the water and pull the droids and their vehicles down into the murky water.

Stepping out onto the ground, the jedi points to the water. "Throw the grenades into the water and cross over quickly. Freeze the water and cross. They are building more droids as we speak." Throwing in special grenades, the explosions frees the water into ice, the solid land.

He points to the Five elite clones. "Take the detonators and plant them at the central generators, once they are destroyed, find the electrical generator and blow it up. That should shut down all the droids on the planet." The Five begin to run off as the leader turns and salutes. "Yes General Hertai." As they run off. The clones enter the door and begin posting anti cannons and expand territory.

One clone rushes up. "Sir, what about the rumors of a Sith Lord in the area?" Hertai looks through his mask at the clone. "Take this hollow map. It will show you all areas taken. After I pass a yellow area, go to that area and place more markers. More clones will join you as you further the area. He dashes off and leaps onto the support railing. As he leaves, a clone trooper gets a holographic transmission of the Sith. "Execute Order–" the transmission is cut. He sends a transmission among all the clones across the universe with jedi. "Take the jedi and get the Star Destroyers and meet us here. Clear? Good. That transmission will take awhile to get through, but so will his transmission."

Deep inside the factory, a cloaked figure approaches a transmission of the Sith. "He has arrived my master."

"Good." The transmission hisses back. "Your brother will make a fine opponent."

"But what of this rumor of him able to use both sides of he force..a master of them?"

"Have you forgotten that I TRAINED YOU TO USE THE DARKEST OF the Dark Side? Not even both sides can reach that power." The transmission vanishes as the cloaked figure readies his Light Sabers.


End file.
